Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 9$. $4$ $d$ $^2 + 10$ $c$ $ - 4$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $9$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(5)}^2 + 10{(9)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(25) + 10{(9)} - 4 $ $ = 100 + 90 - 4 $ $ = 186$